The Legend of Hiro: The Chosen Five: Gaiden
by Ryuken Naito
Summary: While Prince Hiro, Aylia, Mila, Mikon, and Kale are at the Gerudo Valley, a lone gerudo male starts his new job at LonLon Ranch. The story was edited from the original LoH Gaiden from years ago


Legend of Hiro: Gaiden

The Second to Last Gerudo (Remade)

"Bloody females… Forcefully volunteering me for the needed help with LonLon's horses. Bah." A male gerudo walks along Hyrule Field, which its sky is all black due to the dark god's magic. The gerudo has long red hair that is tied in the back, somewhat resembling a ponytail, and dark red eyes. His bangs cover up his forehead, hiding the gerudo mark. He wears a red sleeveless leather jacket with a red cape attached to it, used as lightweight armor, a black tunic, black pants, and brown boots. Strapped to his back are two scimitars, the gerudo's standard weapons. He stops at the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch and examines the entrance of the ranch, "Well. This must be it." He walks into the farm.

The gerudo examines his surroundings, "Wow. I wish the Gerudo Valley had a place like this." He walks up to the horse pin, watching the few horses run around happily.

"Hello, there!" A voice calls from the house.

The gerudo turns around. Talon is standing right outside the door to the house, waving at the gerudo, "Why don't you come inside? You gotta be hungry by now, traveling all the way from the valley!"

The gerudo walks up to Talon, who steps aside to allow the gerudo to enter. The gerudo nods in appreciation before stepping inside.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Mr. Gerudo." Talon says, walking in after the gerudo, "Please, have a seat. My daughter has everything ready." Talon points to Malon, who is seated at the far end of the table. The table is filled with various kinds of food.

"Hello!" Malon greets the gerudo happily.

The gerudo nods back, "Hello." He sits down at the opposite side of the table from Malon as Talon takes one of the chairs at the side.

"Before we eat, we should have our introductions." Talon says, "My name is Talon. This is my daughter, Malon. What's your name?"

"Michael." The gerudo replies.

"Michael, eh?" Talon says, "So. How soon do you plan on helpin' us out?"

"Immediately, if needed." Michael replies, "But I have to ask. What is it exactly you need my help with?"

"Malon takes care of the cows. That takes awhile, regardless of how good you are at it. I take care of our chickens. For me, that takes awhile." Talon informs.

"Especially if you fall asleep everytime." Malon sticks her tongue out at her father.

"Heh. Guilty as charged." Talon laughs, "But that leaves our horses. Now, we like to get things done and have time to do our own things every day, but the horses' needs usually take up the rest of the night. That is why we sent a message out asking for help. We'd like you to take care of the horses. Malon will show you what you need to do tonight. But, for now, let's eat."

"Alright." Michael nods. Half an hour passes as the trio finishes their meals.

"While we're digesting, how about you tell us something about yerself. Through my years working here, during all of my deliveries, I have seen a few gerudo gals, but I have not yet seen one guy gerudo until you came." Talon asks.

"Well. I suppose I could." Michael says, "As you already know, I come from the Gerudo Valley. I was the only male there until now, when those chauvinists sent me here. The gerudo females hate men, especially those that are better than them, like Link. Don't get me wrong. I like working with horses and I like getting away from the females even more. I'm just ticked off since I was forced to do so. I'll cool down, don't worry. Now, about the gender issue. Until I was born, the gerudo only had one male every hundred years. I broke that chain since I was the second male in the gerudo. The first male for this hundred was my older brother, Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf?!" Talon stands up hastily, "You're his brother?!"

"Yes, I am." Michael sighs, "But I am considered his polar opposite by the other gerudo. Unlike him, I don't want to rule Hyrule, and I am not evil like him at all."

Talon growls, "I don't trust you! You're the brother of Ganondorf! He gave Ingo this ranch during his rule and kicked me out!"

"Father! Please!" Malon yells, "I believe him. I think we should trust him. Now sit down!"

"If she trusts you, then I suppose I should, as well." Talon growls as he sits back down.

"Are you ready to get started, Mikey?" Malon asks with a smile on her face.

"Mikey?" Michael arches an eyebrow, "Couldn't you have just called me Mike, if not my real name?"

"Sure." Malon smiles again as she stands up. "Come on. Let's get to the horses."

Michael stands up and follows her out the door and to the horse pin. The two stand at the gate as Malon puts her hand on the gate's lock.

"Are you really the brother of Ganondorf?" Malon asks.

"Yeah." Michael looks at Malon, "Why?"

Malon looks at Michael's eyes, "Because I find that to be the strangest thing. When I saw your eyes for the first time, I didn't see hatred. They looked…" Malon pauses as she examines his eyes, putting her right hand on his left cheek, "so gentle…" The two blushed for a moment before Malon quickly removes her hand from his face and focuses her attention to the gate lock, "Forgive me! I don't know what came over me." Her face turns bright red as she opens the gate.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." Michael smiles, 'What in the world was that just now…?'

Michael and Malon enter the horse pin and begin their work on the horses.

A couple hours later, back in the house, Malon and Michael are just walking through the door.

Talon walks out of the bedroom, "You two just now comin' in?"

"Yes." Malon answers.

"Have you seen Ingo by any chance?" Talon asks.

"No." Malon replies.

"Confound it! He's been gone all day!" Talon growls.

"What did you have him do?" Michael asks.

"I sent him out to get some water this morning and he hasn't come back yet. Could I ask one of you to go looking for him?" Talon sighs.

"I'll go." Michael responds as he turns around, "I'll be back in a bit."

"Michael, wait! I wanna go, too!" Malon tries to stop Michael before he went out the door but it was too late. Malon sighs deeply.

"Malon. It's better if he went by himself." Talon says, "It's only a one person job and I'd like for you to stay here."

"But…" Malon looks at Talon.

"There's a lot of monsters outside. I don't want you to get hurt. Besides, your gerudo friend is armed, incase you didn't notice the scimitars on his back." Talon assures, "Speaking of him. How was he?"

"Nicer than a lot of people and as gentle as anyone can be. There wasn't one ounce of evil in him." Malon says, slightly blushing.

Talon smirks, noticing the color change in his daughter's face, "Boyfriend material, eh?"

"Yeah-wait, what?!" Malon looks at her father, surprised.

"I'm only teasin'. Calm down." Talon laughs, 'Not even a full day and she's already likin' this lad.'

Michael walks out of the farmland and into Hyrule Field.

"I should start checking around the river. That's the closest water source to the ranch." Michael thinks outload. He looks ahead at Hyrule Castle, "Wow. I've never seen a castle quite that large before. I'd love to get a tour of that place at some point. Huh. What's that forming above it." Michael watches the roof of the castle as dark magic forms above it. Suddenly, the magic flies toward Gerudo Valley. "Oh no. Not there!" The magic hits the valley and Michael feels the shock of the blast. He falls to the ground unconscious.

A few moments later, Michael awakens, "What was that?" Michael stands up. "I can't worry about that or the valley right now. I gotta find Ingo." Michael runs to the bridge that leads to Kakariko and starts searching along the river. Not much longer after that, he finds Ingo, lying on the ground. Michael runs up to Ingo and gets on his knees, "This must be him." He tries to wake up the unconscious farmer but was unsuccessful. He checks for a pulse and finds a faint one, "At least he's alive. I wonder what happened to him." Michael spots the bucket next to Ingo, tipped on its side. Michael grabs it and fills it with water, "Might as well finish his job, too. Oh, wow." Michael looks at the water, "It's so black… I can't even see the inside of the bucket. I hope that's just the reflection of the sky." Michael sets the bucket aside and places Ingo over his left shoulder as he stands back up. He picks up the bucket and runs towards LonLon Ranch.

Inside the house of LonLon Ranch, Malon and Talon are sitting at the table, waiting for Michael to enter.

"I hope he's okay. He's been out there for awhile." Malon sighs.

Suddenly, the door swings open, revealing Michael. Michael steps inside as Talon rushes to him and Malon stands up. "I found Ingo. He's unconscious."

Talon grabs Ingo off of Michael's shoulder, "I'll take him up to the bedroom. I'll let him rest there before I try to wake him."

"Waking him won't work. I've tried and he's unresponsive." Michael says as he puts the bucket of black water on the table.

"Really?" Talon asks as he continues up the stairs, "We'll need to get him on a bed anyway."

Malon hugs Michael suddenly.

"I'm glad you're back." Malon says, "You were gone for quite awhile."

"Have I really been gone a long time? Wow. I was out longer than I thought." Michael says, slightly blushing while Malon continues her hug, 'This feeling again. What's going on…?'

"Yes." Malon lets go of Michael, "I was getting worried. So what happened to Ingo?"

Michael sighs, "I don't know. He was unconscious when I found him." Michael starts to ponder, 'This is weird. Something strikes my home and manages to knock me out without even being near me, Ingo is unconscious, and the water is pitch black… I need answers.' Michael watches Malon grab a cup and dips it into the bucket of black water. 'I wonder if… NO!' Michael jumps at his thoughts and yells out to Malon, "No! Don't drink that!" But it was too late. Malon drank the black water and starts to fall to the ground, going unconscious. Michael leaps to Malon and catches her before she hits the ground. "Malon! Wake up!" Michael tries to wake her up but she was already fully unconscious. "Darn it!" Michael wakes the ground with his right fist, "I can't believe I let this happen!" Michael stands up and carries Malon to the bedroom. He enters the bedroom and places Malon on the bed.

"What happened to her?!" Talon, who was tending to Ingo, yells.

"It's the water. The water has been contaminated. Ingo must've drunk it, too." Michael sighs.

"Crap! Just what on earth is going on here?" Talon growls.

"I wish I knew." Michael sighs again.

Some time later, Michael is sitting in a chair, looking over at Malon while Talon is asleep in the last remaining bed.

Michael sighs, lost in deep thought, 'I wish we knew what was going on. Some strange power is at work here and it feels even greater than the power of my brother's. This sucks big time… Malon… Ever since I got here, you've been so kind to me. I've yet to repay you for your help.' Michael begins to blush, 'I've started to like you a lot and even though I've only known you for less than a day… I just want to be with you… I know it's sudden but I can't control my emotions…' Tears begin to form at Michael's eyes, 'I swear I'll find a way to lift this curse.' Michael stands up and walks out the door and into the main room, where Talon is sitting at the table, also deep in thought. Michael walks down the stairs and sits in one of the chairs next to Talon.

"You're not faring any better, eh?" Talon asks.

Michael responds with only a confused look.

"I can tell you're worried. You have tears in your eyes." Talon says.

"It's nothing. Really." Michael wipes the tears out of his eyes.

Talon smirks, believing he knows what Michael is thinking, "I'm sure Malon appreciates you looking out for her. She's really taking a liking to you. I think she may have a crush on you."

"Please. We've only known each other for a few hours. Nothing can develop in that short time." Michael says.

Talon laughs, "Love is unpredictable. It can form after weeks of knowing a person or within a split second of seeing a person. Heck. Even somewhere in between." Michael sighs. "Well. On another topic, I see that you aren't like your brother. You'll always be welcomed here and your help will be appreciated."

Michael nods, "Thanks.

CRASH! A loud noise emits from the horse pin.

"What in tarnation?!" Talon stands up.

"Let's go check it out." Michael stands up and walks out of the house, followed by Talon.

As soon as they get outside, they spot a giant moblin, whose back is to them, destroying the horse pin. The horses are all running wilding to stay away from the moblin.

"Oh no! This is horrible! That monster is going to kill my horses!" Talon panics.

"Get the horses into the barn." Michael says, drawing his scimitars, "I'll take care of the moblin.

Talon nods, "Alright." Talon runs off towards the panicked horses while Michael charges at the moblin.

Michael runs into the pin. He dashes toward the giant moblin. Getting closer to it, he notices the he is no bigger then the lower part of its leg. Once his scimitars are in range, he jumps up and slashes its back.

The moblin screams in pain and turns around, looking down at Michael. It then swings its massive club downward at Michael.

Michael jumps to his right, avoiding the moblin's club and slashes the moblins left leg.

The giant moblin roars in pain as its leg is cut, almost to the bone. It lifts its club, revealing the crater that was formed during the previous attack. It prepares another swing before it catches a glimpse of Talon going after the horses. It runs straight past Michael and towards Talon.

Michael, turning around and looking at the moblin, suddenly yells out, "Hey, Fatso! Your real fight's over here!"

The moblin stops, only a few feet away from Talon. It turns around and growls, "Fatso?!"

Michael smirks, "Wow. You can speak. You're not a dumb as you look. And trust me buddy. You look pretty dumb."

The giant moblin roars in anger. It raises its massive club high above its head. Then it slams the club down hard, sending a giant shockwave that digs up the ground in its path.

Michael runs to his left, trying to avoid the shockwave. He only escapes with a shredded cape, "Darn you. That was my favorite cape." He detaches the cape from his jacket and tosses it to the ground as the shockwave destroys a section of the pin and one of the walls surrounding the ranch, "You'll pay for that as well for the horses you about killed."

He dashes toward the giant moblin at a great speed. He jumps as the moblin takes a downward swing at the gerudo, but it falls short of one foot. Michael lands on the club on runs up the moblin's right arm. He then leaps off the arm, getting in the moblin's face. Still in the air, the gerudo slashes the moblin's face. During his decent, Michael makes a final stab at the moblin's chest, stabbing it in the heart.

With one final scream of pain, the moblin falls backwards as the gerudo lands on the ground. After a few seconds, the giant moblin disappears in a green mist.

Meanwhile, up in the air, a young woman, who had long, transparent wings, was flying. The woman wore a plain blue sleeveless dress that covered everything below the top of her chest and above the lower half of her thighs. Most of her back was exposed, allowing her wings freedom of movement. Around her neck was a sapphire blue amulet. Her feet were bare; she did not wear shoes, nor did she feel like she needed them. She continues flying until she sees a large green cloud of mist coming from the ranch, "What in the world?" She flies down to have a closer look.

Back in the ranch, the mist disappears. Michael sheathes his two scimitars back into their straps. Once the mist disappears, Michael falls to one knee, exhausted from the fight.

Talon runs up to Michael and helps Michael stand by wrapping his right arm behind the gerudo's neck and around the shoulders, "Hey! Are you ok?"

Michael smirks, weakly, "Yeah… I'm fine…"

"Hey! You guys ok?" A voice comes from above Talon and Michael.

The gerudo and the rancher look above, only to see a woman with wings land on the ground.

Thee woman walks over to Michael and Talon, "Oh my. This poor man's hurt." She places her hands on Michael's right arm, and begins concentrating. Suddenly, a faint golden light emits from the woman's hands and surrounds Michael, completely healing him. The woman takes her hands off the gerudo's arm.

Michael breaks free from Talon's arm. He stands in front of the woman and rancher, wondering how he can stand after those struggles. He turns around and faces the woman, "Tell me. What's your name?"

"Navi." The woman answers.

"Navi? Wasn't that the name of Link's fairy?" Michael gives Navi a confused look.

"Yes. I was Link's fairy." Navi nods.

"Then do you have any idea of what's going on here?" Michael asks eagerly.

"No. But I do know this. Link is the cause of the black clouds and black water." Navi sighs.

"Let's talk more during dinner." Talon budges in. He then walks inside the house, followed by Michael and Navi.


End file.
